


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Three

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-07
Updated: 2002-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Making a home, starting a family. and maybe even a little s-e-x??





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Three

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Three

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Three" by Nikita 

Spoilers: Season Seven. And only season seven, got it? There was no season after it in my book. 

Summary: Making a home, starting a family... and maybe even a little s-e-x?? 

Series: 3/? Will it ever end...maybe, maybe not <grin>

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. Don't bother suing, I'm a full time grad student with lots of student loans...I haven't got a penny. 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex...finally!! And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Author's note:   
^ means telepathic communication. This is an unbeta'd work, you are forewarned! Oh, and when I slightly malign Walmart clothes I mean NO harm. I shop there myself quite a bit and wear their clothes, too. I just thought it went in character for K! : ) There are two parts before this story and should be read to make any sense out of this one! 

This particular part is rated NC-17...full speed ahead... 

* _X_ * 

They sat there holding on to one another until Mulder's stomach growled. It broke the tension developing in the room and they both chuckled. 

"I guess I better feed you, huh? Didn't realize you were eating for two." Alex stood up and crossed the room to where the bags of food sat. 

Mulder blushed, suddenly painfully aware that he was carrying their child. "Yeah, I hope we bought enough because we're both starving." 

Alex smiled at that, and then suddenly realized he was nervous. Here they were, barely beginning some sort of friendship and companionship and they had leaped into a family somehow. They hadn't even kissed, yet! 

"Alex, 'do' you want to kiss me?" Mulder asked softly. 

"Damn, I keep forgetting you can hear everything I think...kind of hard to be spontaneous." Alex griped halfheartedly. He was actually a little grateful for it; it cut through their usual BS and kept them honest. Hell, if that was what it took to keep them open and healing it wasn't THAT bad. 

"Not everything, I'm not trying to invade your privacy, Alex. But when your thoughts turn emotional, it's hard to miss and I'm naturally curious, you know." He smirked. 

"Yeah, I know full well. Just try to remember I'm not used to this. I need a little space sometimes. Hard to break a lifetime of secrecy overnight." 

"I'll do my best. Now fork over the hamburgers...I've been dying for one!" They ate in relative silence, enjoying the greasy fast food that seemed ridiculously delicious to them after months of bland alien food. They also relished their closeness as their fingers brushed against one another as they reached for french-fries and ketchup packets. When they were all done, Alex cleaned up while Mulder lay back against the headboard propped up on the pillows as ordered. Finishing, Alex sat next to him and tentatively reached out to touch Mulder's belly. "Can I..." 

"Yeah." He took Alex's hand and rested it where he could feel the fluttering within. Mulder's belly was just starting to show. Neither one knew all that much about pregnancy to begin with, much less such an unusual one. When Krycek felt the movement for the first time he became stunned at the reality of it. Up till now he had believed, but concrete proof made it all the more REAL. 

A full-blown smile blossomed on his face and his green eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he glanced up at Mulder's. Their eyes caught and sparked, Alex leaned forward, his lips brushing the other man's until Mulder leaned forward as well and deepened the kiss. Alex softly moaned and caressed Fox's stomach and up to his chest, then down his arms. Mulder's arms wove around Alex's back and their kisses became more and more passionate. Soon they were stripping one another and pressing their flushed skin together as they explored one another. 

Alex couldn't believe that this was actually happening. What was even more shocking was that it was so much better than any of his fantasies. Mulder was so warm, so soft and so passionate. He'd always known Mulder was an obsessive individual, but having that extreme focus suddenly focused on HIM was startling...and extremely hot. He wanted to touch Mulder everywhere and lick him all over. He hardly knew where to start. 

Mulder couldn't get enough of Alex. He'd been alone for so long and to now suddenly find himself in bed with someone he'd secretly (VERY secretly) lusted over for so long, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he wanted to be able to savor it the first time they truly made love, so he started to focus their stroking to the more important places in this union. 

Alex writhed and gasped as Mulder stroked him gently, but purposely. He gladly returned the favor. Mulder moaned in return and together they moved towards completion. Alex seemed to be trying to suck Mulder's tongue out of his mouth. He broke free of the kiss in order to breathe and as they approached their climax they started gasping out their names... 

"Oh! Alex...Alex..." 

"Oh, yeah, Fox! Uh, Fox..." 

"Alex! Mm, so good..." 

"Lisa...oh, Fox...I...I love you!" 

With that Alex and Mulder exploded within seconds of one another. As the blood rushed back to his brain Alex inwardly groaned at his runaway mouth. He struggled to keep a lid on his emotions and thoughts lest Mulder become interested. 

Mulder lay there panting...he was shocked. Even though he knew the depth of feelings Alex had for him, he hadn't realized he actually loved him...nor that Alex could realize and say them so easily. He was no fool...he was well aware of the things that come flying out of one's mouth in the heat of passion. But he also sensed how true they were. And now he knew, though he didn't pry, that Alex must be feeling foolish and scared at his admission. Only one way to deal with that...the truth. 

"Alex? I love you, too." He stated simply and quietly. Let Alex deal with it as he may. 

Silence. Then... "I meant it. I 'do' love you, Fox. I just didn't realize it until this moment." Alex rolled over until he was facing Mulder as he lay on his back. Stroking Mulder's cheek he realized this honesty wasn't so bad. And Mulder loved him back! Unbelievable...wonderful. 

After awhile they conceded that they were too sticky to remain in bed and helped each other off the rock hard bed and into the itsy bitsy, dirty little shower stall that was JUST big enough for them to squeeze into. But squeeze they did, because they were just too new to this level of intimacy and reluctant to lose it so quickly. 

Soaping each other up and rinsing off they ran their hands over one another like they thought the other would disappear at any moment. Not a far-fetched idea when one considered the UFO still out there somewhere. Drying off on the scratchy little towels they flopped back into bed and fell asleep...exhausted. Yet even in their sleep...they touched and held one another...content. 

* _X_ * 

Waking, Alex was pleasantly surprised to find himself spooned up behind Fox. Slowly and carefully, so as to not wake the man, he ran his hand gently up and down the other man's arm. Then, sliding around Fox's belly, he laid his hand there, still in awe at the life growing within. And as amazing and wonderful it was...he was scared. Scared for Fox and scared for their unborn child. What were they going to do? He had to get Fox somewhere safe and away from prying eyes. Where either of them chipped? He knew the colonizers did that to keep tabs on abductees and return for them. If they 'were' chipped, should they risk removing them? What about the cancer? They couldn't remove them, then. What about- 

"Alex, could you please calm down...I'm trying to sleep. Quit worrying about chips I already checked both of us earlier." Fox's voice was low and huskier than usual and his eyes remained closed. 

"Earlier? You woke up and checked us both all over? And did you take advantage of me? Hmmm?" Alex was incredibly relieved and aroused at the same time. Thinking of Mulder checking him over for chips was actually erotic in his mind. Their time together last night had done nothing to slake his lust for the man. 

"Oh, you like that, huh? Kinky bastard. Yes, I checked ALLLL over. But if you're still worried I could check again?" chuckling, he turned around to face Alex, his eyes a rather vivid gray-green. 

"Hmm, well you know we can't be TOO sure. Better to be safe than sorry. After all are you sure you checked here?" Alex reached around and ran his fingers up and down Mulder's spine. Mulder writhed and his breathing sped up as Alex's fingers dipped lower, caressing his buttocks. 

"Ah, well I know I checked YOU thoroughly there, but I couldn't reach that well on myself, maybe you'd be so kind to check for me?" 

"Well of course, Lisa. Wouldn't do to have any area unexplored here. God knows where they might hide the damn things. I think I can think of a spot right...here." After that their playful rejoinder was more and more distracted as Alex prepared Fox to be entered. 

They'd decided the safest way to do this was with both of them on their sides. Alex was scared of hurting the baby in a face-to-face position or squashing Mulder when he collapsed on top of his back. 

Krycek grabbed the lube from under the pillow. He'd purchased it along with their clothes and toiletries they'd picked up at the Walmart before checking into the motel. Mulder'd seemed in such a daze at the store. Alex had had to help him pick out some jeans, shirts, socks, even his shoes and underwear. Mulder had simply accepted his choices and followed him around like a puppy. He'd been partly indeared and mostly worried at the time. Now he realized just how much Mulder had been burdened with the knowledge and fear of his secret. As he'd purchased the lube he'd wondered at his own opportunism...he didn't want to take advantage of Mulder, but at the same time he'd wanted to be prepared if they DID get around to this. Now he was glad he'd been such an ambitious bastard! 

Fox chuckled, "Yes, you are...now are you going to sit and contemplate my backside some more or are you going to fuck me?" 

"Oh, yeah...don't worry I haven't forgotten." Alex warmed the lube in his hand and started to rub his fingertips over the opening. Mulder shuddered and moaned, shifting his leg up higher to make it easier for Alex's questing fingertips. Alex stretched and twisted first one finger, two, and finally three until Mulder started demanding more. "Come on already!" 

Alex smiled, "Demanding aren't we?" Fox groaned and thrust back urgently. "Okay, okay...shh, Lisa...relax now." Slowly entering Mulder they began to rock and thrust together...the excitement building. 

"Oh! Oh, god...Alex...harder!" 

"Mm, okay...okay..." the sounds of their groans and flesh meeting flesh filled the motel room. Alex spared a distant thought at the elderly couple they'd glimpsed entering next door the other night. 'Oh, hell, who cares? They're probably gone already.' Forgetting about any thoughts of neighbors the two finished a bit loudly and lay there still joined, sweaty and sticky again. 

Lightly dozing until Alex realized they really ought to get cleaned up and planning their next action, he coaxed Fox to join him in the shower once more. Well, he hadn't really had to coax too hard, Mulder was more than willing. 

Freshly dressed in their new Walmart clothes (Alex wrinkled his nose a bit...he'd get them some decent clothes soon enough) they decided to head over to the nearby diner for breakfast. 

* _X_ * 

Walking over there Mulder seemed far more normal than the day before. Joking and wisecracking, he walked side by side with Alex up until they entered the diner. Then, Alex recognized the Mulder from the Walmart...he dropped behind Alex as they walked over to an empty table and kept his eyes on Alex or the tabletop as they waited for service. Alex was a little unnerved. When the two had been partners years ago, Mulder had always been flirtatious with the waitresses and curious about little known facts of every diner they ate at on cases. He'd usually strike up conversations with strangers about local UFO legends and try at least one slice of pie. Now he sat there, shoulders drooping and answered the waitress in a barely heard murmur his eyes fixed on the menu. 

If it was possible, Alex was angrier than before at the aliens. Look at what they'd done to his Fox! He'd do his best to get Mulder back to his annoying self...he just needed to relax and get used to being in society again. "Hey, did you see they have blackberry pie? How about a slice?" 

Mulder looked up from his contemplations on the tabletop design and grinned slightly. "I'm okay, Alex. Just a little nervous, I guess. How about we decide what to do after breakfast? We need a car and maybe a place to stay with a shower stall that fits normal sized humans." 

Relieved Alex focused at the possibilities available. "Well, if it was just me I'd as soon steal a car..." he trailed off at the predictable frown on Mulder's face. 

"...but I guess we could rent one." He finished with a wicked grin. Ah, Mulder was back and he was so fun to bait! Hell, he wouldn't have really stolen one...too much trouble if they got caught. So now they had to decide where to go from here. There had still been no mention of Scully. Well, if they didn't go to Scully for medical advice, where could they go? Even though he hadn't really thought of them in years, for some reason he flashed on the thought of taking Mulder to his family. 'Whoa, bad idea. I can't believe I even thought of it. Hell, they wouldn't want to see me again, much less with a pregnant male lover in tow. What a crazy impulse.' Alex felt his emotions in turmoil...longing, anger, a feeling of hopelessness, he just knew Mulder would catch on to this. 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But don't you think I could understand how you feel about your family?" Mulder asked softly. 'Shit,' Alex thought, 'of course he would.' Mulder probably felt the same way about his own family. They were so much more alike than he'd ever suspected before. Mulder longed for acceptance within his own family for so long. Now it was too late, they were all dead. 'Fuck, at least I still have a glimmer of a chance to patch things up. Not much, but a little one. Fox is all alone...' 

^Not completely alone, I hope.^ Mulder smiled softly, using their link to speak what would sound too sappy out loud in the middle of a red neck diner. 

^NO. You aren't. You have me...the child...and if you want to...well, I guess maybe we could give my family a shot. Not much to lose. But I'm warning you...their orthodox. No swearing!^ 

Mulder was stunned at Alex's offer of a family with his own. He gritted his teeth against the tears he could feel trying to break free. He was too damn emotional lately... 'well, of course...you're pregnant!' Closing off this disturbing thought, he focused on lightening the mood once more. 

"No swearing, huh? So what WILL you do?" 

Alex chuckled, "Shut up. I used to be a good little Christian in my youth. I was corrupted in college and Quantico." 

Mulder laughed, Alex was surprised at how much the sound filled him with happiness...Mulder's laugh seemed so much more carefree and happy. He could get used to this Mulder. 

"So, I'm going to meet your family. Where do they live?" 

"Well, actually we're in luck. They live in St. Louis. We're not far from there... I guess we could head over there once we get a car. Unless you want to try somewhere else... Krycek added quickly, 'maybe this isn't a good idea.' 

"No, no, no...you said you'd introduce me to the family...no backing out now. Besides, I want to go see a Cardinal's game." Mulder smiled, he'd missed going to the ballpark. This could be fun. He'd never been in the arch. He wondered just how much touristy stuff he could get away with. 

Alex sighed, no getting out of it. "Alright, but you've been warned." 

They ate their breakfast leisurely, just because they could. They sipped their coffee and Mulder decided he DID want pie, but picked out the cherry, after all Dottie the waitress suggested it. Alex was amused, but wary at the monster he'd reawakened in Mulder. He just KNEW Mulder'd be wanting to stop at every tourist attraction on the way to his family's house. 'Well, that wouldn't be so bad...anything to delay. Maybe I can distract him enough to forget...' It was a futile hope...Mulder's eidetic memory doomed such attempts. 

* _X_ * 

"Oh, hey, look it's the Meramac Caves. Wanna check them out?" Alex didn't particularly want to...dark enclosed spaces and all that, but at this point he preferred claustrophobia to his family phobia. 

"Sure, but later. First we'd better let your family know we're in town and get a roof over our heads." 

Alex sighed, 'all right, Alexei, no more delays...let's get this over with.' He drove them to his brother's house. No reason why they shouldn't tackle the worst sibling first. If he could face Nikolai he could face the rest of the family. Pulling into the driveway of the two story gray house with black shutters he killed the engine. 

"Mulder woke up from his doze and straightened in his seat. "Nice, I like the trees. No blistering sun baking the lawns." The street was covered in Catalpa trees, hence the name, Catalpa Ave. It was a very pleasant street with nice houses and well manicured lawns. 

"Yeah, so...are you sure about this?" He did NOT want to be here...nope, not ONE bit. 

"Come on, let's get this over with, huh? Whatever happens, we'll go and get a nice hotel room and I'll make it worth your while..." Mulder ended suggestively. 

"Well, Christ, what are we waiting for then?" Alex grinned a little and climbed out of their car. 

"Ah, ah, ah, language..." Mulder was having fun...he couldn't wait to see Alex keep his tongue civil for the reunion. Krycek flashed him a warning glare and they walked up to the door. Knocking he nervously ran a hand through his hair and tugged on his jacket. 

"Yes, may I help- Alexei?! Nikolai, it's your brother!" Alex's sister-in-law, Maria pulled Alex into a hug and ushered the two men in. "Come in, come in...what a surprise! And who is this?" 

"Mari I'd like you to meet Fox Mulder, Fox this is my sister-in-law, Maria, but we all call her Mari...she's an excellent cook and artist, too." 

"Pleased to meet you, Mari, call me Mulder. This is a nice house you've got here." 

"Oh, thank you. Alex you are quite a flatterer. I'm only a so-so cook and I only paint occasionally. Mulder, huh? I never liked my birth name, either...I prefer Mari. So, what brings you boys into town? Wait a sec, don't answer that until I get my oaf of a husband. Nikolai!" She marched off to find her recalcitrant mate. 

Alex let a small sigh escape. He sat back into the sofa and wondered what to say to her question. Mulder grinned and grabbed his hand for a quick squeeze and let go. "It's not so bad, yet. She seems great." 

"Yeah, Mari and I get along pretty well...it's Nikolai-" 

"It's Nikolai, what?" an older man appeared at the door. He looked a bit like Alex, dark hair, but graying and his eyes were black. 

"Nikolai, this is Fox Mulder, we, well we came to let you know we were in town and..." he trailed off. Mulder was surprised, he'd never seen Alex so discomposed around other people. His emotions were swirling around, but the predominant ones were nervousness and longing for acceptance. 

"Oh? Why? I thought you hated it here. You couldn't wait to get out of town and didn't call your own family in six years." Nikolai seemed to be angry and dismissive of Alex, Mulder's shoulders tightened. He didn't like anyone talking to his Alex like that. 'My Alex, geez I'm getting awfully possessive here...but I kind of like it. MY Alex...nice ring to it.' 

"I've been extremely busy, Nick and besides I wasn't sure you would want to hear from me..." Alex was at a loss to explain himself to his brother. It never failed, two minutes in his brother's house and he wanted desperately to flee. Only family could instill this kind of discomfort sometimes. 

"Busy? Too busy for family...too busy for a phone call, huh? Well, Mr. Important, what have you been so busy with?" Nikolai wasn't giving and inch. 

"Business. Look, I didn't come for a fight." 

"What fighting? I'm just asking..." 

Mulder'd had enough, "Look, we've been traveling all day and we're tired. Maybe we should come back another time..." 

Mari poked her head back into the room; she'd been biting her nails listening to her husband and brother-in-law. "Oh, no. Don't go Fo- I mean Mulder. You just got here. And you two look hungry. I was just threw on some nice steaks in the broiler. Don't leave me hanging." She smiled at the two, they looked so thin and pale. She was dying with curiosity, but knew better than to ask now. She glared at her husband when he frowned at her. "Nikolai, go get the leaf for the table and quit growling at your brother. Can't you see they need to rest?" 

Nikolai stalked off and Alex sagged against Mulder, forgetting that his sister-in-law was still watching. Glancing up he quickly pulled away and stood up. "Look, Mari, you don't have to-" 

"Nonsense, go wash up and show Mulder around. You remember where the washroom is? Good, it's been so long...I'm so glad you came." She impulsively kissed Alex's cheek and then said, "what the hell!" and kissed Fox's as well. "I won't say anything more, but...welcome to the family. Don't let Nick turn you off...he's just upset. And you haven't met the rest of the family, yet." With that she fairly bounced out of the room. Mulder and Alex stood stunned, glancing at one another they grinned. 

"Well, I guess Mari doesn't have a problem with us. She really is great. I can't wait to meet your sisters." 

Alex nodded, "Yeah, she is great...I still wonder how she hooked up with my gloomy brother. No accounting for taste, huh? My sister's aren't going to be happy with us, though. Mari is the most open minded. But, I don't think they are half as bad as Nick. Come on let's go wash up." 

Returning from their task they bumped into a young girl coming out of a room across the hall. Shocked she yelped, "Mom!" 

"Hey, Natasha, don't you remember your uncle Alex?" Krycek smiled tentatively. The girl's eyes widened, "Oh! Uncle Alex, I'm sorry...you look...different and I haven't seen you in so long." She didn't mention Mulder, but she looked curiously over Alex's shoulder at him. 

"Yes, well...I've been busy. This is Mulder, he's a friend of mine. We're here for supper and...a visit I guess. Hey, aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Natasha smiled and hugged her uncle gingerly. She was still a little wary. The last time she'd seem him she'd been about five. 

She then shook Mulder's hand and called him sir, good manners were important in Alex's family. Together they trooped downstairs to the dining room. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair as Mari and Alex talked, but Nikolai sat stonily silent. Natasha seemed to sense the tension and quietly asked Mulder questions about his job. "Wow, you're an FBI agent? Cool." 

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of on a sabbatical. It can be neat, though...but too much paperwork." Mulder thought Natasha looked an awful lot like Alex with her dark brown hair and green eyes...especially when she got an impish look on her face when asking if he had his gun with him. 

After dinner they all helped clear the table and sat in the living room for coffee. "So, Alex, will you be visiting Anya and Natalia? They'd love to see you, too." Mari tried to break the ice. 

"Uh, yeah. I was planning to call them this evening when we got to our hotel." Alex prayed silently that Mari wouldn't suggest they spend the night here. Between his brother's disapproving eyes and the awkward situation on bed assignments, he just wanted to go to a hotel room as soon as possible and make love to Mulder. 

"Okay, but you have to let us know where you're staying and how long. Maybe we could all get together for a big family dinner this weekend. Maybe a barbecue?" 

Alex was relieved, "Yes, that sounds nice. I'll call you tonight after I talked to them. I think we should go now and grab a room. Um, good night." Alex stood up with Mulder and Mari hugged and kissed them both, Natasha shyly said goodnight and ran up to her room. Nikolai stood stiffly and then, to the shock of everyone in the room, hugged his younger brother tightly. "Alexei, I don't understand why you left like you did or where you've been...but I do love you and I AM glad you are here. We'll talk later, hmm?" Nikolai made it clear he meant a private conversation about those very topics. Alex seemed about to collapse. "Um, yes. Okay...I, thank you Nikolai. I...I love you, too. I'll call you both tonight." He all but dragged Mulder out to the car and they sped away as fast as Alex could drive legally. 

Mulder wondered what he should say and then realized Alex needed a little space right now. He absorbed the sights as Alex drove them to a nicer hotel than either had seen in a long time. Checking in they carried the bags of stuff they'd bought the first day and during the trip. They both had some fairly nice clothes now, thanks to Alex's insistence that they stop at a mall on the way up to the city. 

Alex carried the heaviest of bags...not letting Mulder overexert himself. Mulder flirted with being either amused or annoyed, settled on amused. "I'm not that fragile, you know...I'm not going to break." 

"I know, I know...just indulge me, will you. You look so thin and been through so much..." 

"And you haven't? You're just as thin and you haven't exactly been living in a tropical paridise the last few months. Alex jerked his head up at that, was Mulder in his head again? Did he know about his dreams...probably. But then, Mulder had never needed telepathy to make spooky connections like that before. 

"Yeah, but I'm not pregnant, so just let me coddle you a little...I promise to try to not go overboard." 

Mulder just smiled and went about unpacking his bag. They shared a shower as before, but now could both fit in much better. A fact they took full advantage of. Alex dropped to his knees to engulf Fox's cock in his mouth. Mulder leaned back against the tile and groaned like a man in pain. "Ohhh! So good..." 

Alex just kept bobbing his head, his fingers exploring Mulder's balls. Mulder stopped Alex and pulled him up for a long kiss. Panting he whispered huskily... "I wanna fuck you this time..." 

"Oh, god...let's get out of the shower then" he chuckled. He was burning up inside. He couldn't wait for Mulder to finish drying off and just pulled him with him to the bedroom. 

"Slow down, slow down...I want to do this right." Mulder laughed quietly. "Slow next time...fast NOW!" Alex growled. He whipped out the lube and kneeling on the bed he glanced over his shoulder saucily. "Well..." 

Mulder abandoned all plans for the slow seduction and quickly acquiesced. Still, Mulder took his time preparing Alex, not wanting to hurt him. When at last he was within him, he thrust all the way in and pulled Alex up to his knees in an embrace. Alex rocked back, he was impaled even deeper and he gasped loudly. 

Mulder whispered endearments in his ear as he slowly leaned them forward again and began to thrust. 

Collapsing on top of Alex when they both came, Mulder rolled onto his side before Alex could protest about the baby. He loved how protective Alex was. Irritating, but endearing all the same. 

* _X_ * 

Although it was fairly late in the evening when Alex finally rolled over and made his phone calls, he was glad he did it before going to sleep. Both sisters were looking forward to seeing them both. He suspected Mari had warned them already as they seemed refreshingly tolerant about his male companion. 

Mulder just dozed away beside him, a hand on his belly and a faint grin on his face once more. Alex hung up finally and sat there gazing at him. How easily Mulder seemed to be accepting the pregnancy. He knew that if it was himself he'd still be freaking out, but Mulder, well, Mulder had always been open to new ideas and experiences. 'I guess if it had to happen it happened to the one most suited to coping with it. 

Still, Mulder's lack of interest in contacting Scully or any friends in D.C. was a little worrying. Not like him at all to just tag along with Alex. No interest in the X-Files, either. Well, it did make a little sense. He was a walking X-File now. 'I'm not going to worry about it. He's a grown man and he'll decide when he wants to go back. Quit looking a gift horse in the mouth.' 

Snuggling up next to Mulder he put his own hand on Mulder's belly and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
